


Resistiendo el impulso

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicidió que los impulsos eran buenos, los seguiría mas seguido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistiendo el impulso

Matt, acostado en su cama, sintió un hormigueo subiéndole desde el estómago a la boca. Tragó en seco e intentó despejar su mente.

-En todo triángulo rectángulo, la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de…-

-Mmmmm-

La cara del pelirrojo se mimetizó con su cabello. Volvió a tragar en sonoramente, repitiéndose mentalmente las capitales de todos los países.

-Argentina: Buenos Aires. España: Madrid. Chile: Santiago de Chile. Francia: París. Qatar: Doha. Yemen: Sana. Inglaterra: Lond…-

-Haa…mmmm…-

-Mierda- Murmuró el videogamer inquieto

¡Esto no podía pasarle a él! ¡¿Por qué carajos la única noche que tenía insomnio Mello tenía un sueño erótico?! Lo peor de todo es que escuchar esos ruidos de su amigo no le estaba haciendo bien a cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Hacía poco se había admitido a si mismo (jamás lo diría en voz alta) que sentía una gran atracción hacia Mello… ¡y ahora le pasaba esto!

-Haaaaaa- El blondo emitió un largo gemido que hizo que su amigo jadeara

Matt resistía el fuerte impulso que tenía de lanzarse a la cama contigua a la suya y hacer callar a ese ruidoso rubio de una manera muy poco convencional.

-Haa… haaa… mm… mmaaa… ¡Maaaaatt!-

El susodicho sintió un pinchazo de excitación al oír salir su nombre de la boca de Mello… Es decir, Mello, su mejor amigo, el chico más bravucón de todo el orfanato… ¡tenía sueños mojados con él! Tragó en seco. Seguía escuchando los jadeos y gemidos del chico, así que no pudo evitar dirigir su mano a su entrepierna. Se acarició por en sima de la ropa, mientras jadeaba un poco.

-Maaaatt… mmmm si… si si si… ¡mas!-

-Haa- El pelirrojo no pudo evitar gemir bajito

Sumamente acalorado, deslizó su mano bajo su pantalón. Tomó y comenzó a acariciarse suavemente. Con la mano libre se tapó la boca, para evitar hacer ruidos que despertaran a su compañero.

-Haaa… Matt… Matt… ¡Maatt… sii… siiii!-

Los sonidos que emitía Mello lo hacían poner aún más caliente. Serró los ojos y se imaginó a si mismo besando al rubio. Comenzó a subir y bajar su pene suavemente, imaginando a la vez que el que lo tocaba era el rubio. Se mordió la mano que tenía en la boca al sentir de nuevo a Mello gemir su nombre.

Aceleró el vaivén, imaginándose a si mismo acariciando al rubio, besándolo, lamiéndolo.

-¡Matt… sisisi…! ¡Por favor… si!-

El pelirrojo se mordió la mano, mientras sentía como llegaba al orgasmo y por su otra mano se escurría un líquido cálido.

Luego de un rato, sintió como la respiración de Mello se tranquilizaba.

El comedor de Wammy's House estaba atiborrado de chicos.

-Vamos a desayunar afuera- Le ordenó cierto rubio a su pelirrojo amigo, una vez en el patio, se sentaron bajo un árbol

-Dime Mello… ¿cómo dormiste anoche?- Matt no pudo contener el impulso de hacer esa aparentemente inocente pregunte

El blondo se sonrojo, mientras miraba al piso.

-B-bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- De repente, parecía que para Mello lo mas interesante era la hormiguita que caminaba alrededor de su leche

-Curiosidad- Comenzaron a comer, pero el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse- Y por cierto… quizás un día podamos hacer lo que hayas soñado- Matt sonrió triunfal al ver como Mello escupía su leche

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-

Por todo respuesta, Matt besó al rubio y complacido descubrió que éste le devolvía el gesto.

Bien, los impulsos era bueno, nunca mas se resistiría a uno.


End file.
